Chuck's Big Decision
by StWrI1999
Summary: Chuck makes a decision that affects both him and Sarah. I have decided to continue with the story
1. Chapter 1

Chuck walks in to the Orange Orange and sees Sarah behind the counter.

Sarah smiles and with a grin says "Hey Chuck."

Chuck starts out in a low tone "Sarah we have to talk."

Sarah laughs and states "You aren't breaking up with me again because you can't you need 24 hour protection since Cole was captured."

Remembering seeing her with Cole, Chuck starts his speech "Sarah I realize now that you do not have any real romantic feelings for me. It started with when Bryce returned and soon after that you were all over him, but hey I said to myself you were together with him maybe you had some pent up feelings with him. Then you did not leave with him and I thought maybe you might have more feelings for me after the kiss we shared. But then I see Cole and you..."

"There is nothing between me and Cole..." Sarah stated.

"Excuse me Sarah, I saw you are kissing him like there is no tomorrow. If that is how you get along with people you have nothing between what does that make that kiss between us."

"Chuck"

"No Sarah, I realize we broke up, but for us to kiss seem to it had to be an order or life and death situation while you seem not to have that problem with Bryce or Cole. I am starting to feel like the puppy who keeps going back to its master after being kicked just hoping to get a nice word or some false praise."

Chuck took a breath and before Sarah could say anything more, he continued "I know now that you might see me as a friend maybe even a good pal. A person who can possible keep your spirits up if they are down but not someone who you want to be with for the long run. But I cannot handle that. Being near you is like asking an alcoholic to swim in a pool of beer and not drink any. So at the meeting today, I am asking General Beckman either to reassign you or put me in the bunker. I thought I should at least let you know beforehand."

As Sarah looked at him in shock, Chuck left out the door.

Sarah was speechless except for a tiny tear coming down her eye.

Chuck did not look back, he was afraid he would lose his resolve. All that he stated was true but also with the new intersect that Bryce had downloaded into his system he saw the order for his termination when the new intersect computer was operational and he did not want Sarah to experience that or worse be ordered to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

After talking to Sarah, he had one more thing to do. Chuck had to convince Casey that the best thing for them was for Sarah to be transferred away from L.A. or his plan would not work. He thought he could bluff Casey but he was sure that he could not fool Sarah for long. He walked up to Casey and said,

"Casey we have to talk."

"What is it now Bartowski?!"

"Casey, I just talked with Sarah and stated that I cannot go though this anymore and I am going to ask for her reassignment?"

"Lover's quarrel, I am not breaking up the team because you two can't keep your hormones in check?"

"It's not that, she has put our cover at risk."

Casey was pondering the topic now but stated "How?".

"Remember earlier when Bryce came around the last time?"

"So this is jealously with Larkin?"

"No, he was seen by my sister visiting Sarah, luckily it was only from the back and Awesome did see him at the hospital and he admitted that he was her ex. Casey, I am just lucky that we don't look at my old college yearbooks or this cover would be blown. Ellie would be asking questions which would put me in a bunker but not before the truth came onto FULCUM's nose so that I am locked up or tortured than killed. Her continuing presence distracts me and puts all of us in grave danger especially with Bryce continually coming here to look her up and putting FULCUM too close for comfort."

"I thought Larkin was coming around looking after you?"

"Really, Casey this is the great spy who best plan to keep me from the CIA was to get me kicked out of Stanford. He could of told me and if I decided this was not the life for me, I don't know maybe I would have failed a test or two to get off the fast track. Bryce wants to control the complete situation and he does not care about the consequences and with Sarah here it is like a moth to the flame.

Casey started to think that the new intersect was going to come online soon and even though he did not agree with them the orders were mostly staying the same, to eliminate Chuck and with Walker gone, he might be able to do it and escape alive.

"Ok, Bartowski. I will agree with your proposal but just remember there is no turning back, once Walker is gone, she will be gone for good. Understand?"

Chuck mentally put a check to another part of his plan that was complete. "Yes I do, but hopefully we can get this stuff out of my head so that you can go back shooting up bad guys instead of babysitting before too long."

"Don't be too worried, I believe that stuff will out of your head sooner rather than later." Casey was thinking about the termination order that was likely to come."

Unbeknownst to Casey, Chuck knew what Casey was talking about and was already on step 3 of how to get out of the situation alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Just for the record, I do not own Chuck and are using the characters for no profit whatsoever…

Also this was going to be Chapter 3 and 4 but I wanted to make sure you read Chapter 4

The meeting was short. After Beckman heard about Bryce and Sarah almost blowing the cover for the Intersect, she was livid. She also believed that now the intersect will be directly under the influence of the NSA and the CIA influence would almost be zero.

"Agent Walker, I am almost ready to ask for your resignation but I will not. I have the CIA and you will be reassigned as soon as you get back to Washington tomorrow. Goodbye."

After Beckman signed off, Sarah asked "Chuck, are you sure about this?"

"Sarah, I have to keep my love ones safe and I cannot do that with you here."

Sarah left and boarded the plane to Washington. Chuck kept watch as she took off than left to go home. When he got back to the apartment, he told Ellie "Sarah got a new job."

"Where Chuck"

"She impressed the president of Cornish Institute of Arizona, the owners of the Orange Orange and made her a corporate sales person."

"That's great Chuck. I know things have been rough the last couple of days between the two of you, so when are you two going out to celebrate?"

"We aren't. This job is mostly traveling especially to foreign cities setting up franchises. We would not get to see each other except for a couple of weeks a year so we decided to make a clean break of it. She has already left."

"She dumped you for a job, I cannot believe that."

"I told her to take it. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere right now and this job is very important."

Ellie stopped arguing with Chuck but even though he did not say anything she knew he was still hurting.

Soon afterwards Casey and Chuck got into a rhythm where Chuck would stay at the Castle while Casey would go on the missions with a link back so Chuck could flash on anything. During this time Chuck was able to access the computer in the Castle and worked on improving the system until it was working faster and more productive than the designers thought possible. So after the general complimented them on a successful mission, Chuck said "General, I was wondering if I might help in your redesign of the new Intersect. I figure the faster it is brought on line, the faster I can put this all behind me and forgot everything that happened to me these past couple of years."

"You have done good work with the computer there so I will ask our scientists here if there is anything you might be able to help with."

The scientists were behind schedule and when offer the use of a capable computer person for free except for that he had to work remotely and they could not know his identity but the government guaranteed his security, they accepted eagerly. Chuck was able to help create search algorithms for the new intersect and stream line the code as well as adding a couple of wrinkles into the system himself.

The day of Ellie and Devon's wedding approach. It was nice and formal affair. Chuck was not able to find their father so he walked Ellie down the aisle stating that as her only family, it was his job to give her away. The newly married couple went to Paris on their honeymoon which was paid for by Chuck "winning" a drawing for a free trip. Knowing the government would never let him go, he gave the trip to Ellie saying he wished that they have a good time and open themselves up to new possibilities.

While they were gone, Chuck worked overtime to get the intersect ready. Finally Casey put his foot down.

"Chuck, you have not sleep for more than a couple of hours per night, go home."

"But Casey, this is the best time to work on this project. Nobody is going to miss me this week. Morgan has gone with Anna for the week. Ellie and Devon are in Paris. I got the week off from the BuyMore. The sooner I get this working the sooner I can go back to my life and so can you."

"Maybe, but a) your working yourself to exhaustion and b) I have to keep an eye on you so I'm working to exhaustion and when I do I get crannnnkky. Do you want to see me upset?"

"I guess not if you consider your usual mood not cranky. I guess I will go back home and get some shuteye."

"Good, maybe I can get some rest too." Casey said but was hoping that Chuck did not move his death sentence up any more. He found the kid annoying but comforting a little. Their latest missions were successful but not quite as successful as the ones before Walker had left and gods forgive him he did miss his old team.

Chuck picked up Ellie and Devon at the airport. He then said "How was the trip?"

Devon stated "It was awesome Chuck. Thanks."

"Please no details Devon. There are things that a guy does not want to know about his sister's honeymoon." replied Chuck.

"Chuck," Ellie started to say "have you met anyone while we been gone. Sarah has been gone for a couple of months now. Are you sure this is how you want your life to go?"

"Yes Ellie. Let's go home."

Later that week, Chuck got a call from Casey, "Chuck, you better get down here quick."

"Casey, what, a new mission?"

" No just get down here now."

Chuck raced out the door of the apartment and drove fast downtown. Casey was waiting at the Castle for him.

"What is Casey?" stated Chuck as he looked at his partner.

"I thought that you ought to know Chuck, Sarah died earlier this morning."

"How?"

"I don't know and I am not sure if I ever will know, I'm sorry. I ask the general to allow for you to take a few days off. Remember, it is not your fault."

"Thanks Casey for letting me know."

Chuck left the Castle with his shoulders slumped and when he reached the apartment. Ellie saw something was wrong with her brother and said "What's wrong Chuck?"

"She's dead."

"Who's dead?"

"Sarah, the company was looking for her next of kin and I guess she never changed it from me. They went to the BuyMore and Casey called me to come down."

"I'm so sorry Chuck. I know a part of you will remain with her forever no matter what."

"Ellie, I have to get out of here. You have been a great sister."

"I understand Chuck. Take all the time you need. Call if you need someone to talk to."

Casey was listening to Chuck over the bug in the Nerd Herder. Chuck was just repeating to himself "It's my fault. I will never see her again."

Casey noticed that the car was going away from any friends, coworkers, and family. He thought that Chuck might be trying to run or something worse. First , he tried to override the controls to the Nerd Herder but he found the controls did not work so he took his GPS tracker and sped off in pursuit. When he got close to the Nerd Herder, he saw it veer directly into gas holding tank. Then there was an explosion.

Casey looked at the scene and saw there were no survivors. He then open up his phone and said "General."

"Yes Major."

"It appears that Chuck decided to kill himself after finding out about Agent Walker."

"Are you sure?"

"Nobody could have survive that explosion general."

"Okay Major at least the new Intersect is up and running before this happened. Please return to Washington as soon as possible."

"I will."

Casey was not sure why he went but he felt it was the least he could do for Chuck so he knock on the door.

Ellie answered "Hey John, why are you here?"

"Nobody has called you?"

"No why"

"Police called a few minutes ago there was an accident with a Nerd Herder vehicle, an explosion. They want to know who was driving it. It was Chuck."

"Nooooo!" screamed Ellie.

"I am so sorry. I am sure that he is in a better place now."

With tears on her face "I'm sure about that too."

(Author's note) I was going to put this as the next chapter but was afraid no one would read it.

A man was watching TV but not really paying attention to what was on, suddenly he heard a sound in the kitchen. He immediately got up carrying a bat and snuck into the next room when he saw the figure all dressed in black.

"Hello Sarah, I was wondering when you would get here." said Chuck with a big grin on his face as he came across the room and gave her a big kiss. "Did everything work as planned?"

"Yes, everything, no one thinks that Sarah Walker or Chuck Bartowski are both dead to the world.

Thoughts went though Chuck's head as he thought about the plan. The day before the argument at the Orange Orange, Sarah had confessed her feelings to him but said they could not be together until he got the mission was over. That is when he told her about the order that Graham and Beckman had given the order to kill him when the new intersect was brought on line. Sarah was very upset and was ready to start tearing all of the CIA/NSA apart with her bare hands starting with Casey. Chuck talked out of it saying if she did that then they would never get together but he had a plan.

Chuck knew if they both faked their deaths while she was still in LA, it would look suspicious but that Casey might believe that if Sarah was killed in a mission after Chuck sent her away that Chuck might kill himself. So they staged the fight at the BuyMore. He hated saying those things to her especially when she knew that the accusations were based on more truth than no but he had to set the stage for her leaving. The argument plus the fact they knew about the NSA plans along with the fact that the NSA would love to operate without CIA involvement made the split possible.

Sarah had left LA but had Chuck promise her that he would not do anything too dangerous or she would find a way to raise him from the dead and kill him again. While Ellie and Devon were in Europe for their honeymoon, Sarah snuck in to see them. Since they were far away from the intersect the security was minable and she was able to get it around it with little trouble. She told them about the plan but stated that they could not tell anyone. Both of them agreed. That is why when she heard of Sarah dying that she knew Chuck would never be same because it meant that she would not see him for many years if ever. Meanwhile during the time Chuck was helping to help rebuild the intersect, he was able to siphon off 10 million dollars and put it in a fake person's account, create fake id's for the one time use of getting the money, put in a program that allowed him to change his medical/dental records with another person. After the news of Sarah death, he moved quickly. Using the ID given to him, he was able to get a hospital of a John Doe including all medical/dental information. He then changed his file with the dead man's and when the remains were found in the car after the explosion the CIA would get a positive match with Chuck.

Chuck had to admit to himself that that part of the plan was not his favorite part and that he did not go to a specific region of hell for doing it.

Anyway, he put the corpse in the nerd herder and used the remote controller to drive the vehicle and cause the crash that blew up both the Nerd Herder and the corpse inside. He then quickly went to an out of town bank when the money was held and withdrew the money in bearer bonds. He was able to use the money and his fake idea to fly to Italy and buy a villa near the ocean. He changed his name again to Harry Fawkes (in honor of Harry Potter) and waited for Sarah to join him.

Sarah was communicating with the only other person who was told that they would still be alive, Bryce. He was relating to Sarah how the investigation was going into Chuck's death in case someone (notably Casey) suspected anything. Either he did not or choosed not to follow up because Sarah was now here with him now and he was not willing to wait any longer. As they walked to the bedroom, Chuck was unhappy about not seeing Ellie but all and all believed he may the right decision.


End file.
